sistersprobefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Limited Sleeper Cache
Vorkommen: HiSec Erlaubte Schiffe: Tech2-Frigates oder kleiner Typ: Data Site Deutscher Name: Limited Sleeper Cache Popup: This area has been hidden from prying eyes for years. Now the structure responsible for cloaking the site is damaged, finally allowing for a way in. A quick survey indicates this is a storage site, possibly used to store items collected by Sleepers from all over known space. What defenses or dangers lurk inside are uncertain, but the use of both a Data Analyzer and Relic Analyzer are required. thumb|Limited Sleeper Cache - Warp-InMan landet an einem Hyperfluct Generator. Man kann ihn mit einem Data Analyzer hacken. Wenn man diesen Hyperfluct Generator erfolgreich gehackt hat, erscheint ein Popup-Fenster, welches den Erfolg bestätigt: ''Success! - It seems the enigmatic Hyperfluct Generator creates a small wormhole-like rift. But what lies beyond?'' Ausserdem erscheint ein Beschleunigungstor (Spatial Rift) Geht der Hack schief so, beginnt ein 2-minütige Minuten Selbstzerstörungssequenz. Dabei erscheinen folgende Meldungen: Failing the hack has started a self-destruct timer, set to two minutes. 30 seconds to self-destruct. 10 seconds to self-destruct. Während dieser Zeit kann man versuchen, doch noch sich erfolgreich durch zu hacken. Ransacked Storage Site Popup beim Warp-In: This is a storage site by the looks of it, possibly of Sleeper origin judging by th estructures around. It is heavily damaged, as if someone - ore something - was frantically and forcefully searching through the site. and quite recently at that. Dangerous gases and volatile materials are all around, so care is required in navigating this hazardous place. Man landed in einem Trümmerfeld mit drei grünen Plasmawolken. Die Wolken verursachen Schaden, wenn man mit ihnen Kontakt kommt. Man sollte also immer drum herum fliegen. # Als erstes sollte man (mit einem Data Analyzer) die Remote Pressure Control Unit hacken. Bei Erfolg hat man nun zwei bis drei Minuten Zeit, das Dented Storage Depot (Relic Analyzer) zu knacken, welches sich in der Ruptured Pressure Station schwebt. Der drohende Druckverlust dieser Station kündigt sich im Local Chat an, man sollte sich vorher wieder entfernt haben, da sonst eine Giftwolke das Schiff beschädigt..... 60 seconds until pressure station environment becomes hazardous again. 30 seconds until pressure station environment becomes hazardous. 10 seconds... # Nun knackt man die Remote Defense Grid Unit (Data Analyzer). Andernfalls würden bei allen anderen Depots Kraftfelder aktiviert, sobald man sich ihnen nähert. Bei Erfolg erscheint ein kleines Popup: ''Defenses Down! - You have succeeded in deactivating the defense grid.'' # Anschliessend kann man in aller Ruhe die restlichen fünf Dented und Mangled Storage Depot hacken (Relic Analyzer) und ausräumen. Dabei sollte man vorsichtig um die Plasmawolken herumfliegen. Mögliche Beute * BPCs Faction Module * BPCs Tech2 Module * Sleeper Componenten * Module * Bauteile für Decryptoren * .... Ebenfalls mit Vorsicht zu geniessen sind die beiden Plasma Chambers (sehe wie Silos aus) - Sie setzten bei Zersörung bzw. bei zu nahem Vorbeiflug weitere giftige Plasmawolken frei. Und es erscheint im Local folgende Nachricht: Shooting the unstable Plasma Chamber has caused it to rupture. Beware the hazardous plasma cloud in the vicinity. Kategorie:Data Site Kategorie:Sleeper Kategorie:HiSec